


There is enough room for both of us

by mellifluous_static



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You', gosh my tags are a mess, kinda? not really but okay yeah, someone please help, throwaway mention of Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluous_static/pseuds/mellifluous_static
Summary: Prompt #57: There is enough room for both of us.(aka One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	There is enough room for both of us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that a couple people have read the ENTIRE TWO works I have posted so saying “Sorry guys! Real life has been super hectic” sounds really pretentious but its true and I like being pretentious so: Sorry guys! Real life has been super hectic and I haven’t had as much time to work on my Hogwarts AU as I’d like to. I’m still working on getting at least two chapters ready before posting one so that I don’t lose control of the story. In the meantime, enjoy this short fic based on a prompt I found in jemmafitzsimmons ‘s tumblr page! See you with the next Hogwarts AU fic soon!  
> Enjoy! :)

Prompt #57: There is enough room for both of us.

(aka One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’)

Fitz walked Jemma home, their hands gently brushing the other’s. The streetlights cast an amber glow on their figures shuffling slowly on the sidewalk, neither of them wanting the night to end. They were silent as they walked but a nice kind of silent, Jemma thought, a companionable silence between them.

Dinner had been lovely; Fitz had showed up in his nicest blue shirt that matched his eyes and smart trousers that did wonders for his backside. Jemma had curled her short hair, having it come down in soft waves and had paired it with her favourite black dress and minimal make-up. After an initial bout of awkwardness, they fell into their usual rhythm easily making it similar to almost every other night they’d spend together except for the undercurrent of something stronger, something more running underneath that neither of them knew how to control.

As soon as Jemma’s building was in sight, Fitz began to steel himself to ask her whether he could come up. Sure, he’s burst in plenty of times; hell, he even has his own key but tonight is different.

It’s important.

“Well then,” said Jemma giving him a loving smile (his favourite so far), “We’re here.”

(It took all of Fitz’s willpower to not put his hands on his neck and bite his lip out of the _sheer frustration_ of being afraid to ask this _perfectly reasonable question_ )

“Jemma… can I come up?”

“Of course you will.”

(Fitz preferred this smile more now; oh fuck it, he knows he’s long gone when it comes to Jemma Simmons)

***

As they waited for the elevator, Fitz impulsively grabbed her hand (hoping his were not too sweaty) and gently ran his thumb over her porcelain skin. Jemma must have liked that, he thought, since she started humming under her breath and stepped closer to him.

Fitz cherished her closeness for all of the two seconds it lasted before they stepped into the elevator, only to be pleasantly surprised when she leaned back into him before grasping his hands and drawing them to the front to rest on her own.

“Jemma?”

“Hmmm…yes Fitz?”

“What time does Coulson want us back on the base tomorrow?”

“Fitz…” said Jemma, her tone reproachful as she turned around to face him, “We agreed no work talk tonight.”

“I know, I know, its just that I keep thinking this is too good to be true and any second something terrible will happen…”

“I know, Fitz.. I know.”

Jemma rested her head on his shoulder and he drew her in close; they stayed that way till the incessant and terrible elevator music stopped and the doors finally opened.

***

As she fit her key into the lock and stepped in, Jemma shrugged off her heels and sighed with pleasure when her feet rested against the cool tiled floor. Fitz followed her into the bedroom where she pulled him in for a chaste kiss and he felt lightheaded just by her closeness.

They stood there for a beat, Jemma’s hands looped around his neck and his perched on her hips when she said, “Fitz?”

“Yeah Jemma?”

“My breath stinks.”

Fitz chuckled softly. “Mine’s probably worse.”

Jemma grinned up at him with mirth in her eyes. “Oh definitely.”

“So what now?”

“We brush our teeth first, then kiss.” said Jemma with a business-like nod and headed to her bathroom.

_Bossy._ Fitz smiled and walked out of the room to the guest bathroom where he kept his spare toothbrush. He had only just squirted toothpaste on the bristles that Jemma appeared by the bathroom door, hands on her hips and the corners of her mouth flecked with drops of water.

“And what do you think you’re doing here?”

“…. Brushing my teeth?” replied Fitz hesitantly.

“Ugh Fitz! I know it’s not a double vanity yet but I can assure you that there is enough room for both of us.”

Not a double vanity _yet_ , Fitz’s heart grew three times as he realised what Jemma was trying to say. He rubbed his forearm where he’d been pinching himself all night, convinced that Jemma Simmons and this night with her was too good to be true, that she might like him back but couldn’t possibly love him too.

(He’s never been happier being wrong)

Fitz smiled at her, something bright, toothy, and genuine (and Jemma knew he understood her in this, as he always has and always will) and said, “Lead the way.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fluffy fic, I hope you liked it!


End file.
